


socks with sandals?

by angstyauthor (wedontwritelemons)



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/F, First Day of School, basically janis gay panics for 1131 words, cadnis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontwritelemons/pseuds/angstyauthor
Summary: The new girls is definitely cute.But between her naive looks and socks with sandals, she's gonna get eaten alive at Northshore.Someones gotta intervene.There's only two people up for the job.
Relationships: Cady Heron & Damian Hubbard & Janis Sarkisian, Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian, Damian Hubbard & Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	socks with sandals?

There have been new students at Northshore before.

Cady Heron wasn't the first and wouldn't be the last.

But there was something different about her.

She was cute, maybe that was it.

She was the type of girl that walked into the room and instantly had all eyes on her. Hell, I just watched that very thing happen.

She waved shyly at the class as the principal continued his introduction speech.

Cady- Caddy? It's unclear- looked about how you would expect a girl whos been homeschooled her whole life to look.

Naive, with a glowing optimism, and-  _ socks with sandals _ ? 

_ Oh, dear. _

_ She's gonna be eaten alive here _ .

"Janis, you're staring." Damian whispered, leaning over. 

I bat Damian away, trying to ignore the knowing look he's throwing me. 

Cady walks past us, finding her seat. 

I turn to look at Damian. "We gotta help her, dude. They're gonna destroy her here."

Damian nods slightly before tilting his head. "Jan, this isn't the first wide-eyed unsuspecting new kid we've had. Why her?"

I push down the butterflies in my stomach. "She's wearing  _ socks and sandals _ . Damian. Socks. With. Sandals."

"Alright, alright." Damian laughs, pushing me off him a bit. "We can intervene at lunch." 

I grin, leaning backward in my chair as class begins. Damian raises his eyebrows before laughing to himself and turning to the teacher.

"What?"

He waves me off. 

The class drones by as normal. New school year but not much has changed. Except for the girl from Africa sitting adjacent from me. 

The bell rang as we all filed out of the classroom. I didn't try and talk to Cady as she left, waiting patiently for lunch as Damian said. 

"So," Damian slipped hit hand into mine as we walked the halls, pulling me close. "You, my dear, definitely have a thing for the new girl."

"What?!" I pull away from his slightly, glaring in front of me. "No, I don't."

"Sounds like denial to me."

I huff and Damian just laughs. 

"You can't lie to me, Janis. I saw you sneaking looks at her the whole period."

"That doesn't mean anything. She's new, I was just observing. I'm an artist, I learn visually."

"Mhmm, so you're leaning the cute newbie instead of actual class?"

"It's homeroom. We don't do any real  _ work _ ."

"My point still stands. The teacher was talking. You- were not listening."

" _ Damian. _ " I whine.

" _ Janis _ ." His tone matches mine as we make it to our next class. 

Well,  _ my _ next class. AP art while Damian has study hall. 

The teacher looks disappointed but not surprised to see Damian walk in.

"Mr. Hubbard I assume  _ and _ hope that you're not missing a core class right now?"

Damian waves his schedule. "Study hall. Wanna see?"

He wanders over to the teacher's desk and I sit at one of the big desks. There are two chairs on each long side and an additional two at each end. I don't know why we have desks so big, Northshore isn't known for its artistry programs. 

Does Cady take art?

I couldn't grasp much of a personality based off her outfit. She's no prep, that's for sure. She's got the looks, not the fashion sense.

I glance down at my boots, my leg bouncing slightly.

I don't get to talk much about fashion sense though.

Maybe she's a band kid? 

No, that doesn't seem right either.

I guess I'll have to wait and find out.

Damian sits down at the stool across from me. "All clear." He says with a dopy grin. 

My teacher begins her lesson but Damian's right, I don't pay much attention. My mind keeps wandering to learning more about the new girl from Africa. 

_ I haven't even  _ talked _ to her yet. _

_ Jesus Christ, get a grip, Janis. _

The rest of the day goes by as a typical school day would.

For most classes it didn't even feel like the first day, I was already loaded with work.

I grumble a hello to Damian, plopping down at the 'art freaks' table in the cafeteria, letting my stack of textbooks slide onto the table.

"Rough first day, huh?" Damian tsks as I slump against him.

"I'm so  _ tired _ ."

"Why do you need  _ three _ sperate science textbooks?"

I turn my head so my face is buried into Damian's shoulder. "How should I know." I bite back a yawn as Damian runs his fingers through my hair, sighing sympathetically.

"Well, I can make your day better."

"How?"

"It's lunchtime, Jan."

"Yeah. I  _ know _ . Whats to great about-" I bolt up, sitting straight. "Cady!"

Damian chuckles. "Look whos awake. Do you see her?"

I look around the room, my eyes trailing slowly over each table. "No." I admit sadly.

"Well if she's not here then where  _ would _ she be?"

"I dunno, she could be with any teacher."

Damian sits thoughtfully for a moment. "Jan, before we were friends, where did you go when you had nowhere to sit at lunch?"

"The bathroom," I mumble. "Don't remind me."

Damian looks at me expectantly. "Did your sudden crush break your brain? Why's your mind so slow today."

"Hey! Be nice to me."

" _ Janis. _ "

"Okay, okay. Uh, bathroom. Gross, no ac, quiet, where I we-  _ oh my god _ ." I facepalm while Damian chuckles. 

"Let's go find the new girl."

Cady was in fact- in the bathroom. 

She was also in fact- cuter up close.

Damian talks to her with his usual charisma and peppiness while Cady listens intently.

I throw in the occasion off-handed comment-  _ your mother calls you baby girl? _ But for the most part, remain quiet as Damian gives her a tour of the cafeteria. 

Being a warm and welcome person is kinda Damian's shpiel anyway. 

I like to think Cady is genuinely excited to sit with us when she agrees too, but the reality is we're probably the first people at Northshore who have been nice to her. 

But hey, that can be her reason to join, we just gotta give her a reason to stay.

"So-  _ Janis _ right?" Cady says.

I look up from my sketchbook realizing I must not have been very talkative. "Yeah."

"It's a pretty name!" Cady smiles. The corner of her eyes crinkles when her cheeks reach her eyes and I swear they twinkle slightly. 

"Thanks!" I say a little too quickly, my face heating up. "So its Cady."

I try to ignore the knowing grin on Damian's face as he nudges my foot under the table. 

"Well, Cady," He says, wrapping his arm around me. "Welcome to Northshore, we're glad to be your guides."

Cad smiles gratefully and  _ wow _ shes cute. 

Maybe this school year won't be so bad.

_ First plan of action is to get cute new girl out of her socks and sandals. _

**Author's Note:**

> ive written cadnis before on this acc, but never a simple oneshot? I'm a failure to the first degree.  
> Lmao jk I'm just a mulitshipper,,, drink water and stay angsty!


End file.
